narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Binary Confusion
Sigma stood on the highest mountains of Yamagakure. "I've finally gained the okay, to show you my home." Naidō stated, as it began to take its full avian form. "Ha, I wonder how your home is, Naidō, you never speak on it." Naidō sat on Sigma's shoulder, and showed Sigma it's tongue. "What the hell Naidō!" Sigma shouted, though Naidō pecked him. "On our tongue, there is a seal, that won't allow us to speak on our home. Well, without the say-so."' Naidō let out a loud screech. Sigma's sensing began to kick in almost instantly, the area around him instantly changed. ''"This is my home! Gyarakushi; home in the galaxy!" Sigma looked around, and was easily able to adopt the community, though a few moments later, Sigma fell to his knee. His face covered in sweat droplets; "This gravitational pull, is even heavier than that of Senpondo." Sigma simultaneously began panting. He looked over at Naidō, who'd clearly had adapted to the gravity. A mysterious man then walked from around the nearby corner. This man, was huge, and his super human body, made the Third 's body look mortal. "Hehe, Naidō, interesting one indeed. I'm surprised he was able to stand for the amount of time he did." The man stated, "Isei...Isei Tetsuya" Naidō stated. "Just what is this gravity!" Isei smiled, "From what is known Senpondo, one thousand correct? Well, multiply that by three!" Isei stated smiling, which then led into laughs. "Easy for you. Your body looks ready and firm for this." From the same corner Isei walked around, came a scrawny figure. "How, could someone so small outdo me!" Sigma thought. "Thank you Hizumi Oroshi. Sigma, this vest allows you walk this gravity with ease." Isei handed the vest to Sigma. Instead, Sigma began to stand on his own. "Pfft, I refuse for me, Naidō's underling to embarrass him with such equipment!" Within a matter of minutes, Sigma was up to his feet. "How!?" Hizumi exclaimed in his thoughts. Sigma glared at the two men. "Sigma, you made it just in time. The Gyarakushi, annual tournament is taking place today. We'd love if you stay and watch?" Isei insisted, though Naidō instantly stepping in. "I don't think Sigma would like to waste his time in-" Sigma cut Naidō off. "Of course I would, Naidō it would be perfect for me to test out a new thing." He finished, as he struggled to walk. "Naidō cut him some slack, and take your mortal form!" Isei then pushed up against Naidō, when suddenly Naidō lit up his avian-like body began to change into a humanoid form. His hair, red, and a lot of it at that. He looked, as if he could represent someone, but more specifically, a land. "Naidō, you have another form!?" Sigma exclaimed, fully unaware. "Yes, but I can only take this form when I'm here, in Gyarakushi though." Isei, continued to walk, and when the walked around a corner, there was a man at a desk, and a long line in front. Sigma was exhausted, "Sigma. I'd like for you to know, we are all wearing vest... Well except for Isei, that is." Hizumi whispered to Sigma. "You've got to be fucking kidding me man!" Sigma shouted. "Mr.Otisuki, this is a friend of mine. Sigma Uchiha. I'd like to register him." Naidō stated. The man looked at Naidō and pointed towards the end of the line. "Same as them." He stated. Isei began to walk over to the desk... "Otisuki, you'll let him in right?" Isei stated, with a different tone of voice. A man in the middle of the line, poked his head out. "We've been waiting for hours. He's gonna have to fight me, if he wishes to skip any of us." Another man towards the end, was even angrier. "He'd better not be able to skip. Isei, can't go around making demands like that." Suddenly even looked back at the man who stated the words. Isei, laughed softly, then they began to turn into louder laughs. "We don't find anything funny Isei!" Isei stopped laughing, and glared at the man. "I'm about tired of you calling all the shots around here!" The man continued. "You can't jus-" In almost a split second, Isei was near the man, and with only his fist, Isei punched the man, and he fell through the wall. Sigma, made his way near Isei, and when he looked through the wall, it confirmed that the man was knocked through nine walls in total. "What in the hell!" Sigma shouted out of total shock. Sigma Vs Fui Isei made his way near first man who spoke, "He'll have to face you ehh? Very well then, follow me." The man, Sigma, Naidō, and Hizumi followed Isei. After a few minutes of walk, the men all landed inside of a room. "You said he'd have to fight you. Very well then." By this time Sigma was moving freely around the gravity. Hizumi looked into Sigma's eyes. "This boy." He began to think... "Well, Isei, if that's what you want. I won't back down." The man stated... "That's what I like to here Fui." Isei responded. Naidō began to walk towards Sigma, and he whispered. "Sigma, try to hold back as much as possible, but don't lose at the same time." Fui, began to weave hand seals, "Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction" The heat flames charged at Sigma, from his back Sigma pulled his Gunbai. Sigma then violently swung his gunbai, in a fashionable manner, exerting a violent wind. "Fire eh? Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" Sigma shouted, as his wall of flames covered Fui, making his fire technique look like nothing. Fui began to create multiple illusions of himself, and was able to effectively evade the technique. "This Sigma, isn't as much as I though he would be. Naidō." Isei stated, as he and his two fellow comrades continued to watch the fight. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sigma shouted, as a large fireball was created from his mouth, that traveled towards his opponent. "This level of ninjutsu! Ha don't make me laugh." Fui stated, as with a single hand seal, a wild wind occurred, knocking the fireball off it's path. Again, Fui made more seals, around his index and middle finger, he blew onto them. Next he dashed at Sigma, and swung his hand extremely hard, attempting to make contact. Sigma's crimson-eye shined bright, as he avoiding the attack. He jumped over Fui, placed his hand on his shoulder, and pushed off. "Now things might get interesting." Hizumi noted, towards Isei, who had obviously grew tired of the fight. "That eye. It seemed to allow him to evade my attacks very well then. I'll give him a combo he won't see coming." Fui thought, and as Sigma jumped up, Fui turned around going for another strike, though again evaded the technique. "You don't get it do you?" Sigma asked Fui; who'd been recklessly attacking Sigma. "My Sharingan can predict your movements, and attacks sequentially." Fui glared at Sigma. "Hmph, as I suspected." Fui, instantly vanished using his speed, and appear behind Sigma. Sigma quickly turned around, and he noticed, Fui striking him again. Sigma began to shift off to the side, though his right arm could keep up, and was severely cut. Hizumi, and Isei's eyes all grew large, and Sigma held tightly to his arm. "The Blade of Wind. Spectacular." Isei stated, happy he landed his strike. "Naidō, I'm dissatisfied by the info you gave us about you're underling." Isei stated. Sigma glanced over at Naidō, and asked; "Naidō, can I now?" Naidō sighed deeply, he then gave a thumbs up. Sigma began to break off his arm, and threw it to the ground. This action surprised Fui, "What the!?" He stated, attempting to figure out what exactly was going on. "Naidō, what the hell was that?" Hizumi asked. "See, Sigma lost his arm a long time ago. So he replaced it with a certain style of just he uses. Artificial organs, so to speak." "I don't know how you plan on fighting me with one hand. But you won't win, that's for sure." Sigma looked at Fui, and he then kicked the arm towards Fui. Fui placed his hand up, and block the arm, and in a instance Sigma appeared next to him, Fui's face was covered in sweat, as confusion struck his brain. Isei, and Hizumi were also shocked. "How?" The both asked, and Naidō smiled. "Wait, it's not over yet." Naidō stated as he pointed towards the on-going battle. "How did you!?" Fui asked, confirming his confusion. "Don't worry, I'll tell you after these last three hits. Sigma placed his palm on Fui's back, and Fui instantly went for a back hand. Sigma however, used his Sharingan, to bend down, allowing him to dodge the attack. Sigma then kicked Fui into the air. "One" Sigma then vanished in his hand, a blue orb, and appeared next to the airborne Fui, and Hit him back down using the orb. "Two" Fui hit the ground and bounced back up, just two feet over the ground. Sigma then vanished, and slammed the orb in Fui's body, which smashed the ground, creating a large explosion, and dust jumped into the air. "First, the Flying Thunder God Technique, it grants him the teleporting ability he has. The blue orb, the Rasengan, a technique developed by the . The overall combo, Flying Thunder God: Sequence Stage." Naidō stated, happy of Sigma, the he didn't have to go all out. When the smoke cleared, Sigma walked from his, with Fui on his shoulder, all scarred up. "Sigma, how will you fix your arm before the tournament?" Isei asked, "That's not a problem." Sigma answered. "Naidō, I apologize for downgrading you. Go with Sigma." Sigma's True Destiny Late that night, Sigma woke up. "Everyone else must be sleep." Sigma then walked out the room where he'd been standing. "Man, I can't sleep." He walked the halls for about ten minutes to be exact. When suddenly, a bright light flashed around a certain corner. Sigma began to make his way towards the light, and when he made it around the corner, he found that the light was further down the hall. "What the!?" Sigma continued, and as he did, he fell off of the hall way into the light. This light blinded Sigma, and to counter it, Sigma closed his eyes. After the fall was over, Sigma opened his eyes, and in-front of him, was a woman, floating Indian style in the air. "Hello Sigma." the woman stated, smiling as she did. Sigma looked at her for a second, "Um, hello?" He said, attempting to clear up his binary confusion. "Oh right, this is your first time here. We've never talked before. I'm Chiteki." Sigma was still confused, "Chiteki Sennin, founder of Genjutsu, and creator of the Southern Frontier. Or moreso, Gyarakushi." Sigma's confusion turned into....well more confusion. Why was he talking to her? Who really was she? "Sorry Sigma, see, I passed a long time ago. Though you and I, are still connected." Sigma however stopped her, "If you're dead, how are we speaking? Connected, what do you mean." Chiteki smiled even more. "Very well Sigma, I will tell you everything." "See Sigma, over one hundred years ago, I battled a beast, otherwise known as Takemono." Sigma's facial expression quickly changed into shock. "The beast started as a small fern, or seed in the grounds of the Southern Frontier. The people of the south cherished the plant as it grew, though some people however, couldn't wait for the plant to grow. Those people, forced it to, by over watering it, too much sunlight and even more. When the plant did grow all the way, it grew into a beast. In which people began calling it the "Heavenly Beast". This beast however, wasn't to "heavenly", instead throughout Southern Frontier the beast wrecked havoc. My people were not able to sustain the beast, which forced me out of the battle field. By using my Onmyōdō Art, and a Unique Genjutsu I cast upon him. After the battle, I sealed the beast within myself. When I sealed the beast within myself, it transformed back into it's seedling form. However, not everyone lives forever. Exactly twenty-six years ago, May 30th, I sealed the beast into a baby, of an uchiha woman and man." Sigma stopped Chiteki, "So you mean to tell me, you were Takemono's previous host? And you mean, MY Onmyōdō Art? May 30th, twenty-six years ago? That's the day I was born! If you sealed Takemono into me, why did he evolve into the Shinju then?" Chiteki, smiled more. "Old people are crazy." He continued. Though now, Chiteki wasn't to cheerful, in-fact she smacked Sigma in his head. "Sigma, I promise... Remember, I told you the beast was force grown, so when it was sealed inside you, it was able to grow appropriately." Sigma began to scratch his head. "So Ms.Chiteki Sennin, how do I know all of this is true? How do I know you aren't a spy?" He asked, ready for answers. "Sigma...Only my children can meet me..I have four. One being you." Sigma began to count, "So, who's the other?" There was an awkward silence. "Naori Uchiha (Sigma), your mother." Sigma's mouth dropped, and again the silence grew once again. "Sigma, you and your mother aren't my bilogical children. But, there is something I liked about your mother, so I took her in. But that's for later discussion...I'm fading." Suddenly Chiteki began to fade away. "Wait Ms.Sennin! I have another question! When will I ever get the chance to meet you again!?" As she faded she stated, "Your origin is in your mother's eyes." Naori's Secret Sigma woke up that morning demanding to return home, and his wish had been granted. "Sigma, may I ask what's up?" Naidō asked, as it's spirit emerged from Sigma's. "Naidō, you know someone by the name of; Chiteki?" Naidō made a deep sigh... "Let's get to your mother's first." Over time, the two made it to Yamagakure. "Man is it great to be here." With those words, Sigma began to vanished. He then appeared within a home of someone's, and out of the blue, someone comes running to him. This person, none other than Iris Senju. "Papa! Papa!" She yells, jumping to his shoulders. "Iris, Honey, go up stairs." Iris jumped down, and her face was distinct with a sad emotion. A woman then made her way around a corner of the room. "Is that something you tell your daughter, when she hasn't seen her father in a week." Sigma's eyes shined bright with the Sharingan. "Mom. Let's cut this, who is Chiteki Sennin?" "Chiteki was a woman, who took me in. When your grandfather went on with his rendezvous." She stated as she began to take a seat. "So, everything she stated was true? Even the Jūbi story?" Naori's face covered in tears, she began to speak. "Sigma, it's time the truth comes out." Naori took a deep breath, "There is something me, and your father have been holding back... Sigma, you have amsister, Anaya Uchiha." Sigma's face formed into a soulless plain state. "Another! Besides Omega. Damn, what else don't I know. How old is she?" Naori continued. "Around twenty-five." Sigma began to caculate, "I'm no math god, but I don't see how she could be the exact same age as myself." She again, continued; "She's your twin sister. She was abducted the same day you two were born..." Sigma again had to interrupt, "She also statted something about, my origin lies within your eyes? I've seen the Mangekyō lots of times from you. What did she mean?" Naori began to clear her tears away, and as she did she revealed her eyes were different. They weren't the Mangekyō sharingan, but something different. "I call them the; Yadogan - "fate's eye"." Sigma was confused, and the confusion cause his head to ache. "Here, I'll show you some of it's power. Sigma, remove your left arm." Sigma broke his arm and threw it to the ground. "Naori then placed he hand on his shoulder, and as she did, his arm began to re-take its form. "This is the Regenerating Murciélago. A wielder of the Yadogan, can regenerate one's body parts at a top speed."